


Nobody Puts Maknae in a Corner

by kimpotato



Series: JRen Drabbles [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Best Friends, Competition, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Mentioned Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Mingi doesn't get jealous.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: JRen Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616
Kudos: 57





	Nobody Puts Maknae in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my Jren Drabbles collection.

Mingi does not get jealous.

He's the maknae, for Pete's sake, so it's only natural for the rest of his brothers to dote on him. Sure, sometimes they tease or prank him, but they also shower him with love and affection and they tolerate his weird quirks. ALL. THE. TIME.

But while Aaron-hyung is clingy and Minhyun is motherly and Dongho is protective, it's Jonghyun who's always there, when the rest of the group goes back to their respective homes, when the cameras and staff and fans are all gone and there's just the two of them, back in the dorm. It's Jonghyun who reminds him about his schedule the next day, Jonghyun who gives him the last slice of pie when they're watching TV together, Jonghyun who cooks ramyeon when they're too lazy to order dinner. It's Jonghyun who listens to him whenever he has a funny story or heartbreak, Jonghyun who lets him dance in the room even as he's concentrating on his game.

Mingi once said that just being with Jonghyun makes him happy, and that hasn't changed, even though they've met new people and gained new friends and extended their wings outside their little group.

Jonghyun is, and always will be, his best friend, and he knows that he will always be Jonghyun's favorite person, so of course there's no need to be jealous of anyone.

Not even Jonghyun's new best friend.

Because Mingi does not get jealous.

* * *

"I'm ordering chicken," he calls out from the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"I'll pass," comes the answer from the living room. "I'm meeting Taeyongie for dinner in an hour."

". . . oh."

"You want me to bring home anything for you?"

"It's okay. I'll probably tuck in early tonight."

"All right. Don't forget your 9 o'clock appointment tomorrow."

" . . . of course. Have fun?"

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Mingi-ya."

" . . . good night, Jonghyun-ah."

* * *

"Want to watch _Star Wars_ tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I already promised Taeyongie that I'll watch it with him this weekend."

" . . . that's okay. I'll ask Dongho if he's free."

"All right. You want to eat out for dinner?"

"It's too cold. I'll just eat the kimbap in the fridge."

"You sure?"

" . . . of course."

* * *

"Nanun nangman goyangi . . ."

" . . . "

"Sulphun doshirul bichwo chumchunun jagun byolbid . . ."

" . . . "

"Nanun nangman goyangi . . . "

" . . . "

"Hollo tonaga borin giphgo sulphun naui badayo . . ."

"Mingi-ya."

"Y-yes?"

"Go to sleep."

"But you're still playing."

"I'll just finish this PvP with Taeyongie and then I'll also tuck in."

" . . . are you going to say good night later?"

"You don't have to wait up for me if you're sleepy. You need to rest well for your recording tomorrow."

" . . . okay. Good night then."

"Good night, Mingi-ya."

* * *

"Mingi-ya, you know you're always welcome here, right?"

Mingi slurps his ramyeon loudly as he keeps an eye on Aaron, who is sitting adjacent to him at the dining table.

"But you've been camping out in the extra room for five days already. Do you have any plans to go back to the dorm?"

Mingi narrows his eyes. "Are you kicking me out, Hyung? Because I can sleep at Minhyunie's tonight if I'm being a bother."

Aaron clucks his tongue as he tosses a doggie treat to Noah. "Don't be silly. You know that's not what I meant."

Mingi shrugs. "I don't know what you mean."

The oldest nyoong sighs. "I can't even remember the last time you and Jonghyunie had a fight this big. And in the middle of his big project, too."

"We're not fighting," Mingi denies. "He just always comes home late these days because of his new collaboration, so it's like I'm living alone in the dorm anyway."

Aaron raises an eyebrow and gives Kkotsoonie a belly rub. "The same thing happened during his collab with Jackson. You seemed okay with it then. How is this one any different?"

Mingi knows what his hyung is getting at, but he refuses to dignify the question with a direct answer.

The Kwak hero chuckles and pats Mingi's head. "You can stay here as long as you like. But don't you think it would be nice if Jonghyunie has his best friend to come home to after a tiring day at practice?"

* * *

As soon as Mingi switches on the light, he spots Jonghyun lying face down on the couch, one leg dangling to the side. His shoes and outer clothes are haphazardly strewn all over the floor, and a bowl of now-cold ramyeon sits untouched on the coffee table.

Mingi's heart constricts at the sight. From the looks of it, Jonghyun must have had another long and tiring day in the studio, rehearsing for his dance collaboration video with Taeyong. Mingi wonders if this has been the scenario the past week, if Jonghyun even has the time to eat properly, or if he has been starving himself yet again.

"Jonghyun-ah," he tries to wake his best friend gently. "Jonghyun-ah, your ramyeon's gone cold."

Jonghyun mumbles something, and Mingi is unsure if he's sleeptalking again or if he's actually awake.

" —issed . . . gi-ya . . ."

"What was that?"

"—missed . . . Mingi-ya."

_I missed you, Mingi-ya._

Although Mingi wants to cry, he pats Jonghyun on the head instead. He then goes to his room to grab a blanket. Covering Jonghyun with it, he settles on the floor, burying his face into his best friend's side.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Mingi wakes up to the smell of fried eggs and spam, and finds himself cocooned in a warm comforter on the couch. In the kitchen he hears Jonghyun humming. Gathering the sheets, Mingi pads his way toward the sound of his best friend's voice, and sees Jonghyun in a cute pink apron, preparing breakfast for two.

"You don't have practice today?"

Jonghyun takes out the milk from the fridge and puts it on the table. "We start at eleven. I figure we still have time to eat. Can you get the plates?"

Mingi helps set the table, and before long they start eating, Jonghyun filling him in with updates on his upcoming shoot.

"You don't have any schedule then, right?" Jonghyun checks.

Mingi shakes his head. "Not that I know of."

"You want to come and watch? It might take a few hours, but we can have dinner after and maybe visit that boutique you've been wanting to check out for a while now."

Mingi blinks. " . . . are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

A shrug. "I just thought you'd have plans with . . ."

Jonghyun smiles, as if he can read what Mingi is thinking about (he probably can). "Not that day, I don't. I was hoping to spend it with you. Unless you're busy . . . ?"

"No!" A cough, a smile. "No, I'm free that day."

"Great!" Jonghyun beams.

And try as he might, Mingi can't stop himself from grinning back.

  
### 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
